sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Centurion-class frigate
The Centurion class of frigates will replace the Decurion class of frigates over the next 5-10 years. Composed of two variants, a total of 20 of each variant will be constructed. One variant carries the new SURTASS II sonar system, which is an evolution of the SURTASS sonar system, using the latest hardware and signal processing algorithms and thus a quantum leap in sensitivity and enhanced submarine acquisition. The other variant is an anti-air variant carrying more anti-air missiles. SURTASS II-M would instead equip the non-ASW variant of the frigate. The class is modeled upon the NFT's William Dampier class, though with certain differences as the Byzantine requirement demanded greater speed and endurance over the Dampier class, as well as the need to be able to mount more weapons and have provisions to mount more. The class is modular in design, and thus both variants are very interchangeable and can be reconfigured to carry more weapons than the current standard load out. Both variants have an internal cargo hold with an opening on the side of the hull. This cargo hold is to facilitate special operations requirements, with provision to store and launch one or two flotation craft. The origin of the Centurion class could be traced from disappointments with the Invisible Hand class inability to keep up with the carrier battlegroup and concern that the ship could not protect itself from air attacks. The Invisible Hand class was largely a stop gap solution to provide carrier battlegroups an ASW screen against the Japanistani submarine threat. While the Invisible Hand class fulfilled the requirement to be a stable platform in high sea states, the hull was not designed for high speeds. The Centurion class sought to redress this problem. Equipped with a rafted CODAG propulsion system, the Centurion class is fast enough to keep pace with carrier battlegroups, as well as provide the necessary ASW protection and fulfill the anti-air role. It is also the first frigate class to be equipped with the S-500F-F system, making it an important element of the carrier battlegroup. More recently, the desire for a more effective multi-role vessel with similar capabilities to the older BDX-III destroyers, has led to the creation of a Flight II Centurion class. Larger in size, and carrying a larger anti-warfare armament of a total of 48 cells and incorporating a full fledged S-500F system. The older Flight I AAW ships may be relegated to ASW duties instead by replacing the modular components. Currently, there are studies to install modular molten salt reactors into the proposed Flight III vessels, in part to give them more endurance. =Specifications= Variant 1 : ASW frigate *SURTASS II system (includes two VHF active towed sonar array and passive towed sonar array) *12 cell Byzantine UVLS for launching KLUB II ASW rockets *8 torpedo tubes Variant 2 : Anti-Air Frigate *12 cell Byzantine UVLS *32 cell VLS NLOS rocket system (PAM/LAM) *8 torpedo tubes *SURTASS II-M VHF active/passive towed sonar array Common features *Active/Passive Anti Torpedo Protection System, utilizing decoy system and anti-torpedoes fired from torpedo tubes *Helicopter pad for NH-90, NH-95 (Merlin in RL). Helicopters equipped with super cavitating bullets for demining *12 cell Byzantine VLS for S-500F-F (F for frigate), ~ 1.2 m by 1.2 m (hot pack 4 S-500-D/E at maximum) *S-500F-F system *3 Point Defence Systems (Laser + kinetic/missile combination) *Electric drive, CODAG system, 40MW turbines (2 total), 20 MW diesel (2 total) *33 knots max, 18 knots cruising at 5000miles *Estimated Standard Displacement: 8000-9000 tonnes. Flight II *48 cell Byzantine UVLS *32 cell VLS NLOS rocket system (PAM/LAM) *8 torpedo tubes *SURTASS II-M VHF active/passive towed sonar array *Electric drive, CODAG system, 50MW turbines (2 total), 30 MW diesel (2 total) Category:Warships